The Machine
'Stats' Character Information Name: Unit A-62 Aliases: The Machine Player: Nick Jewell Age: 4 Gender: '''Warforged don't have actual genders, but The Machine has been created to look like a male '''Height: 6' 8" Weight: 355 lbs. Handed: Right Looks: Personality: Background: ''' Game Stats '''Race: Warforged Class: '''Artificer 4 '''Experience: 3359 (6000) Speed: 30 feet Size: Medium Languages: '''Common, Elvish, Draconic '''Literate: '''Common, Elvish, Draconic '''Alignment: Lawful-Neutral Religion: '''None '''Str.: '''15 (+2) '''Dex.: '''17 (+3) '''Con.: '''15 (+2) '''Int.: '''15 (+2) '''Wis.: '''12 (+1) '''Cha.: '''17 (+3) '''Base Attack Bonus: +3 Fortitude save: +3 (1 + Con. 2) - +4 vs spells (1 + Con. 2 + 1 vs. spells) Reflex save: +4 (1 + Dex. 3) Will save: +5 (4 + Wis. 1) Treasure: Carrying Capacity: 66 lbs.; Lift - 132 lbs.; Drag - 330 lbs. HP: 27 AC: 18 (10 + 5 Armour + 3 Dex.) Special Defenses: Light Fortification (25% chance critical hits and sneak attacks deal normal damage) Initiative: '+3 (Dex.) '''Spell Resistance: '''0 '''Damage Reduction: '''0 '''Energy Resistance: '''0 'Infusions Infusions Per Day Level 1 - 4 Level 2 - 3 Infusion List Coming soon. 'Gear' 'Weapons Equipped ' Shocking Greataxe - +5, 1d12+3, +2d6 electricity, Crit. x3, 12lb., slashing Longsword - +5, 1d8+2, Crit. 19-20/x2, 4lb., slashing Light Crossbow - +6, 1d8, Crit. 19-20/x2, Range 80 ft., 4lb., piercing Slam - natural attack, +5, 1d4+2, Crit. x2 'Backpack' Greatsword - +5, 2d6+3, Crit. 19-20/x2, 8lb., slashing Warhammer - +5, 1d8+2, Crit. x3, 5lb., bludgeoning 8 Potions - Unidentified; three are magical, the rest are not 'Other Stats' 'Skills' (Class skills are denoted by being bold.) Appraise: '''+2 (0 Ranks + 2 Int.) Balance: +3 (0 Ranks + 3 Dex.) Bluff: +3 (8 Ranks + 3 Cha.) Climb: +2 (0 Ranks + 2 Str.) '''Concentration: +7 (5 Ranks + 2 Con.) Craft: +2 (0 Ranks + 2 Int.) Decipher Script: +0 (Cannot use untrained) Diplomacy: +3 (0 Ranks + 3 Cha.) Disable Device: +0 (Cannot use untrained) Disguise: +3 (0 Ranks + 3 Cha.) Escape Artist: +3 (0 Ranks + 3 Dex.) Forgery: +2 (0 Ranks + 2 Int.) Gather Information: +3 (0 Ranks + 3 Cha.) Handle Animal: +0 (Cannot use untrained) Heal: +1 (0 Ranks + 1 Wis.) Hide: +3 (0 Ranks + 3 Dex.) Intimidate: +3 (0 Ranks + 3 Cha.) Jump: +2 (0 Ranks + 2 Str.) Knowledge (Arcana): +4 (2 Ranks + 2 Int.) Knowledge (Architecture/Engineering): +0 (Cannot use untrained) Knowledge (The Planes): +4 (2 Ranks + 2 Int.) Listen: +3 (2 Ranks + 1 Wis.) Move Silently: +3 (0 Ranks + 3 Dex.) Open Lock: +0 (Cannot use untrained) Perform: +3 (0 Ranks + 3 Cha.) Profession: +0 (Cannot use untrained) Ride: +3 (0 Ranks + 3 Dex.) Search: +6 (4 Ranks + 2 Int.) Sense Motive: +1 (0 Ranks + 1 Wis.) Sleight of Hand: +0 (Cannot use untrained) Spellcraft: +6 (4 Ranks + 2 Int. + 2 Synergy when deciphering scrolls) Spot: +3 (2 Ranks + 1 Wis.) Survival: +1 (0 Ranks + 1 Wis.) Swim: +2 (0 Ranks + 2 Str.) Tumble: +0 (Cannot use untrained) Use Magic Device: +8 (5 Ranks + 3 Cha. + 2 Artisan Bonus when using scrolls, wondrous items or potions) Use Rope: +3 (0 Ranks + 3 Dex.) 'Feats' Weapon Proficiency (Simple) - Can use all simple weapons without penalty Armor Proficiency (Light and Medium) - Can use all light and medium armor without penalty Shield Proficiency (All But Tower Shields) '''- Can use shields without penalty '''Weapon Proficiency (Greataxe) - Can use greataxe without penalty Scribe Scroll - Create magic scrolls Mithral Body - Increases AC Brew Potion - Create magic potions Craft Wondrous Item - Create magic items Extend Spell - Doubles duration of spells 'Special Abilities' Craft Reserve 80 ''' - This is a pool of points that the artificer can use to create magic items in lieu of spending his own XP. '''Artificer Knowledge - Artificer can make a check to see if an item has a magical aura. The bonus is equal to his artificer level + his Int. modifier. The DC is 15. This takes 1 minute. If the check fails, the artificer may learn not try again. Artisan Bonus - +2 bonus on Use Magic Device for items that he has the prerequisite item creation feat for. Disable Trap - Can use the Search skill to locate traps when the DC is higher than 20 (non-magical traps are DC 20 or higher, magical traps are DC 25 + level of the spell). Can use Disable Device to disarm magic traps (DC 25 + level of spell). If the DC is beaten by 10 or more the artificer can study the trap, figure out how it works, and bypass the trap without setting it off. Item Creation - Can create a magic item even without access to the spell that is a prerequisite for the item. Has to make a successful Use Magic Device check (DC 20 + Caster Level) to emulate the spell. Must pass the test, else has to wait an extra day to try. This process can be attempted every day for how long it takes to create the item. If the entire process is carried through without completing a successful check, the item fails to be created and all XP, gold, and time are lost. The artificer's effective caster level for the purpose of meeting item prerequisites is his artificer level + 2. If it doubles a spell effect, the artificer's actual level is his caster level. Can also make Use Magic Device checks to emulate nonspell requirements, including alignment and race, using normal DCs for the skill. Cannot emulate skills or feat requirements, however. His infusions do not meet spell prerequisites for item creation; Use Magic Device skill checks must still be made. Infuse Self - Artificer can use infusions on himself. Can only be performed by warforged artificers. Craft Homunculus - Can craft a homunculus as if artificer had Craft Construct feat. Must emulate spell requirements as normal. Can also upgrade a homunculus he already owns, adding 1 Hit Die for 2,000 gp and 160 XP. If the homunculus has more than 6 HD, it becomes Small and advances as is described in the Monster Manual. The homunculus can have as many HD as its master's HD minus 2.